The Parting Glass
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Agent Edith Clarke, The Hummingbird, is a fighter, she will kill anyone who stands in her way but she is also a lover and will risk her immortal life for those she loves. When her relationship starts with Bucky Barnes she will do anything to help him and Steve but when things take a turn for the worse who will she become in the face of danger. Bucky Barnes/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new story here look on my tumblr luminiabanner. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) for pictures and gifs I created for this story. The song in here and the title is The Parting Glass by the Wailin Jennys, please listen to it if you haven't before.**

**The Parting Glass**

**Name: Edith Jane Clarke - portrayed by Emilia Clarke**

**Code Name: Agent Clarke or Hummingbird, they gave her the name Hummingbird because of her beauty and grace, and her whistle as she does daily things like the wings flapping on the hummingbird.**

**Age: not specified she is a mutant but she doesn't find that out till later and she doesn't age.**

**Abilities: She is stronger and smarter than most people from her mutant abilities, it is a lot hard to hurt her such as bruises and broken bones because of her immortality and the strength of her body. She has a perfect aim and uses both guns and swords to go into battle.**

**Friends: Edith has been friends with Agent Carter for several years and they are both in the same unit and work closely together on several different projects including ones to make other people similar to Edith. The super soldier serum is made partly of Edith's blood. She is also good friends with Howard Stark.**

**Hobbies: Apart from being in the military Edith sings for the troops and for different events to get people to join the military.**

**Clothes: When she is not singing or in battle she wears her uniform which is the same as Agent Carter's and when she is in battle she wears an ivory, green, and brown outfit with a tattered cape, she has several belts and pouches across her waits and chest holding her bullets, guns, and her swords across her back.**

**Relationship: Over the course of the movies including Avengers a happy and sad love will form and shatter between Bucky Barnes and Edith Clarke.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Agent Clarke how wonderful this is, the first showing of the flying car," Howard said excitedly as I pulled the black silk gloves over each hand.

"Yes Mr. Stark absolutely dripping with joy," I said sarcastically looking at myself in the mirror.

"Aww little Hummingbird don't be that way you will have fun soon enough the war is getting worse and the men are getting thin, but the new super soldier is coming up hopefully that evens out the odds. Two perfect creatures storming over enemies and saving the people," Stark smiled as I stood up hugging him lightly before heading towards the opening for the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for the lovely and beautiful Edith Clarke!" The announcer introduced as I walked onstage my black dress hugging my body perfectly as I walked up to the mic stand.

**Bucky's POV**

"Look Steve just watch this event with me and meet a nice girl," I said pulling Steve into the fair along with mine and his dates. I stood in my uniform ready to leave for my battles. I was having one more night of fun and it was going to be with a pretty lady and my best friend with his girl.

"Bucky this isn't fun I just want to get in the army and be a soldier like you are, I want to serve and protect the people," Steve sighed next to me.

"I know Steve but you are safer here," I said as the announcer walked up to the mic after the military commercial.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for the lovely and beautiful Edith Clarke!" He yelled into the mic as a beautiful woman walked out from behind the curtains. She had a black dress that hugged her body perfectly, her brown hair was pulled back in a bun giving me a perfect view of her face. Her red plump lips smiled as she walked up the the mic grabbing it with her black gloved hand.

"Hello everyone, I am here to sing a song for you, it is a song that is for the lost and fallen and I hope you enjoy it," she spoke smiling widely as the crowd stared in awe. She opened her mouth letting the words flow making me forget about the woman beside me, all I wanted was her even if it was just for one night.

"Oh all the money that e'er I spent

I spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas, it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had

Are sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had

Would wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call

Good night and joy be with you all," she finished her voice fading out as everyone stared at her in amazement, her voice was captivating the crowd, some cried but everyone clapped and cheered for her.

"Thank you!" She said bowing lightly to us. "I would like to now introduce you to the Mr. Howard Stark!" She yelled as Stark walked out on stage and they exchanged a hug, which made my blood boil, before she handed him the mic.

"Can I just say WOW, wasn't that absolutely beautiful. Let's give another round of applause to Agent Edith Clark AKA The Hummingbird," Stark said making me want to know more about her. Not only did she have a wonderful voice and beautiful looks she was an Agent, part of the military like me.

"Hey Bucky I'm gonna go you have fun," Steve said pulling me back to reality.

"What no, come on we were just getting started," I said as the girls walked away together.

"Obviously they just left and you have been undressing Agent Clarke ever since she stepped on stage, go find her and have fun with her I'm leaving," He stated before walking away some.

"Are you really gonna do this again?" I asked him before her was out of range.

"We're at a fair I have to try my luck," He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you or worse they'll actually take you," I warned him.

"Look I know you don't think I can do this," Steve defended.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve, it's war."

"I know it's a war."

"Then find kin to fight, ..start looking for a job."

" What am I going to do, collect scrap. Yes, I know that I'm not going to sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky come on, there are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them," Steve said as I sighed.

"That's what you don't understand." I told him.

"This isn't about me."

"Right," I countered.

"'Cause you got nothing to prove. Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." He laughed.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk."

"Careful." I warned before he walked away and I turned to find my dream girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness but this is just a little chapter to start the relationship before I really dig into the movie.**

**The Parting Glass**

**Chapter 2**

**Edith Clarke POV**

I walked off the stage as Stark started his showing of the new cars. I smiled to myself remembering a soldier who stared at me during the whole song. Butterflies flew around my stomach as a blush spread across my cheek. I changed my clothes quickly into uniform and slid my hat into place before I walked off from back stage to go and see the rest of the fair. I walked around smiling at the many people who laughed and played.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard from behind me. I turned seeing the soldier from before he smiled as I looked at him curiously.

"How may I help you, soldier?" I asked smiling at him.

"Well there was this woman who made me completely speechless as she sang on stage and I was wondering if she would like to spend the rest of my last day with me," he said smirking.

"A little cocky there soldier but I don't even know your name," I said stepping closer to him.

"James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky."

"Well Bucky, I'm Edith Clarke but you can call me Edi, and it would be an honor to spend the rest of the day with you," I said before we linked arms and walked towards the rides together. We rode rides for several hours before we went to a bar to enjoy a drink and a meal.

"So what part of the military are you in?" Bucky asked as we sat down at a table.

"I'm an Agent, we work on the top secret stuff the best of the best," I smiled.

"Where do I sign up?" He asked with a laugh.

"It's not that easy you have to be chosen. I'm not a normal human being, I have perfect aim, I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than most and my bones are indestructible," I explained sipping on my beer.

"How?"

"I've been told that 200 years ago I was part of an experiment that made me who I am," I said as his eyes widened.

"200 years ago?! Who are you that old you look 23," Bucky said confused.

"All part of the experiment I don't age like normal people," I explained.

"Well aren't you special," he joked.

"Currently we are working on another project it's called the super soldier," I told him before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"And how do you get in on that program?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Well they have only been pulling guys who are already strong and good soldiers but they have bad attitudes about a lot of things the doc, Peggy and I agree that we need someone who isn't already perfect, we need someone who is true to themselves and not some stupid jock brained soldier already," I explained pushing my finished plate to the side. I looked down at my watch shocked at the time. "Oh crap, I have to go, um Bucky would you like to walk me to my home, I have to get up early tomorrow to head to the training camp," I said quickly.

"I'll walk you home," Bucky smiled leaving the money on the table.

"I don't live to far from here," I said as we started walking towards my house. We arrived outside my house and I stopped turning to him. "I had a lot of fun Bucky; it was nice getting to know you," I smiled up at him.

"What if I want to see you again?" Bucky asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Look for me on the battle fields I'll either be Agent Clarke or Hummingbird," I told him.

"Hummingbird?" He asked confused.

"You'll see, maybe," I laughed.

"Well, until next time Hummingbird," Bucky whispered as he leaned down pressing his lips against mine. We pulled apart Bucky walking away from my door as I stepped inside closing it behind me. I pulled my hand up to my lips touching them and smiled before going to bed.aid as his eyes widened.

little I was part of an experiment that made me who I am

with you,"meusly.

to go and see the rest


	3. Chapter 3

**The Parting Glass**

**Chapter 3**

"So, Peggy ready to see the recruits," I said to Peggy as we got dressed for the first day of training. We were here to help weed out the soldiers who weren't eligible for the super soldier project.

"Don't get me started on them, they are all a bunch of men who think they are better than everyone, sexist pigs is what they are not brave soldiers," She replied as she slipped on her shoes. I laughed lightly walking over to her. She was in her normal uniform while I was prepared for battles and hand to hand combat with the men. My new Green, brown, and white fighting uniform was ready to be stretched out and put to the test, I slipped my guns in their holsters along with the many daggers in their pouches and last my newly sharpened swords were placed in their spots on my back.

"Come on Agent Carter a day of brutal torture awaits," I smiled walking out of our cabin with her closely behind.

"Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter, and this is Agent Clarke," Peggy introduced. "I supervise all the operations for this division," she added.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" One recruit asked.

"You see Agent Carter his is why I hate recruits," I sighed.

"Thought I was signing up for the U.S. army," the recruit asked.

"What's your name soldier?" Peggy asked as I walked behind the recruits.

"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty," he joked.

"Step forward Hodge," She ordered.

"We gonna wrestle, cause I got a few moves I know you'll like," He said before I kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall to the ground.

"Now, now Hodge Agent Carter he doesn't take to kindly to dimwits so I am doing the pleasure of saving you from embarrassment but don't worry it will come soon enough when you and I take it the the rink for some boxing. And that goes for the rest of you after your warm ups it is my test and I'm not going easy on you ladies," I called out walking back to Peggy.

"Agent Carter, Agent Clarke," Colonel Phillips greeted walking over to us.

"Colonel Phillips," We greeted back.

"I can see y'all are breaking in the new candidates, that's good. Get your ass up out of that dirt, and stand up in that lineup at attention until somebody comes and tells you what to do," Colonel Phillips scolded the recruits.

"Yes sir!" The yelled back.

"General Patterson has said. "War's are fought with weapons but they are won by men." We are going to win this war because we have the best men, and because they're gonna get better. Much, better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve, is an allied effort made up with the best minds of the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history, but every army starts with one man," Colonel Phillips stated as the soldiers went through warm ups.

"Rogers! Get up from there," he ordered to the small recruit. "At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He'll be the first of a new breed of super soldiers," He continued.

"Rogers get your ass out of that line," He yelled at the small recruit again. "And they, will personally escort Adolph Hitler through the gates of Hell," Colonel finished before the recruits were ready for their run.

"All right ladies I will lead the run but I will lead from way ahead of you If you can keep up with me maybe you have a chance, but I'll have you know that Agent Carter and the jeep can't even keep up with me," I told the soldiers before taking off in the run wearing my full gear, swords and all.

"How is she running so fast in all of that!" I heard them say as they ran behind Agent Carter.

"Pick up the pace sweeties. Let's go, let's go. Double time. Come on, faster, faster! Move, move!" Colonel Phillips yelled out continuously through the whole run.

"Squad halt!" he ordered once we reached the flag. "That flag means you're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me, gets a ride back with Agent Carter," Colonel Phillips explained as I stood beside the jeep.

"Move, move," the men started pushing and shoving to climb the pole to the flag. "Come on get up there," Another yelled.

"That's what you got? This army is in trouble. Get up there Hodge," Colonel Phillips ordered. "Only one person has gotten that flag in over seventeen years and that was that fine soldier right there," Colonel Phillips explained pointing at me as I smiled smugly. "Come on, come on fall in. Let's go, get back in formation," Colonel Phillips ordered but Rogers didn't listen he walked up the the flag pole. "Rogers! I said fall in!" the Colonel yelled but Roger walked up to the flag and grabbed he bar at the bottom pulling in out causing the pole to fall over. He walked over to the flag taking in off the string and handed it to Colonel Phillips.

"Thank you, Sir," he said jumping into the jeep. I laughed giving Rogers a nod before we took off running again.

As we stood watching the recruits do push up we talked about our choices for the project. "Faster ladies, come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" Colonel Phillips yelled at the recruits. "You're not really thinking rogers, are you?" Colonel Phillips asked Dr. Erskine.

"I am more than just thinking about it. It is a clear choice," Dr. Erskine replied.

"When you brought a modicum asthmatic onto my army base I let it slide. I thought what the hell, maybe he could be useful to you, like a gerbil. Never thought you'd pick him," Colonel explained before ordered int recruits up. "Stick a needle in the kids arm it'll go right through him," Colonel added. "Come on girls. Look at that, he's making me cry," Colonel said as Rogers struggled to get up.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical," The doctor added.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project."

"Yes."

"All the groveling I had to do in front of senator whats-his-name committees," Colonel told him.

"Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." Dr. Erskine replied.

"Then throw me a bone. hodge passed every test we gave him except for the hand to hand with Clarke but no one will every pass that. he's bug, he's fast. He obeys orders, he's a soldier.

"He's a bully," the doctor said shooting down the Colonel.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor. You win wars with guts," The colonel said grabbing a grenade from the truck.

"Grenade!" He yelled pulling the clip and throwing it at the recruits. Peggy and I both ran towards the grenade to cover it but Rogers jumped on to of it as all the other recruits scattered to hide.

"Stay back! Get away!" Rogers yelled from on top of the grenade as we all stood there watching his heroic act. Peggy the doctor and I smiled as Colonel sighed.

"Men, back in formation," He ordered as Rogers looked at us.

"Is this a test?" He asked as I let out a little laugh.

"He's still skinny?" The Colonel said before we went our separate ways.

I walked over to Steve as everyone started to return to their barracks. "Hey Steve! Wait up a moment," I called out to him.

"Oh Agent Clarke, how are you?" He asked looking up from the ground.

"I'm fine, but umm. . . you were a friend of Bucky Barnes, am I correct?" I asked as he nodded. "Would you happen to know what infantry he is a part of?" I asked as he looked at me curiously.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'm but how do you know Bucky?" he asked politely.

"I met him the day before he shipped out and I, I want to see him again, after your procedure I am moving out to be with the other soldiers until you come over and I want to know if Bucky will be where I'm stationed so I can. . . talk to him," I replied blushing lightly.

"Oh ummm I believe he is with the 107th I would double check with the Colonel though," he told me as I smiled.

"Thank you Steve , Bucky told me a lot about you he truly believes in you, so much that it helped me and the Doctor get you into this program," I told him.

"Thank you Agent Clarke," he thanked.

"Rogers, call me Hummingbird from here on out, you are a soldier and we will fight side by side, best be getting used to my codename," I told him before walking back you my cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Parting Glass

Chapter 4

We sat in the car riding towards the science lab. Today was the day that we fully tested the super soldier project on Steve. "I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And in that parking lot. And behind that dinner," Steve said as he pointed out each place. I smiled thinking of Bucky telling me all the times he saved Steve from bullies in their neighborhood.

"Did you have something against running away?" Agent Carter asked looking directly at him.

"You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. You can't say no forever, right," Steve smiled.

"Being looked at as different is hard, I've done it for hundreds of years now," I whispered looking out the window.

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face," Agent Carter said with a sad smile. I tuned them out the rest of the car ride a they flirted terribly between each other.

"This way," I said stepping out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked looking at the building.

"Just Follow Steve," I said walking into the building.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it," the woman at the desk said.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," I replied as she pulled the lever the room opening up behind her into a corridor leading to the lab. Steve and I moved onto the floor with all the equipment while Agent Carter went with all of the higher ups.

"You ready?" He asked Steve who nodded curtly.

"Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat."

"Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?" Steve asked.

"We need access to the cities power grid," He replied. I sat down in the chair next to the tube Steve was going to be placed in. Stark hooked wires into my arm which lead to the tank and placed googles over my head while the doctor got Steve into the tube.

"Comfortable?" He asked Steve.

"It's a little big," He replied nervously. "You save me any of that Schnapps?" Steve asked.

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry, next time," The doctor smiled before shutting the tube and patting my shoulder.

They strapped me into the chair tightly and hooked and IV fluid bag into my other arm to keep me hydrated as I gave my DNA to the Serum.

"Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"

"Levels at 100%," he replied looking at the computers.

"Good."

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready," Stark finished with a smile.

"Good as we'll ever be. Agent Carter, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" He asked Peggy who stood and watched us be set up.

"Oh yes, ah, sorry," She said before moving to her seat in the booth.

"Can you hear me, is this on? Ladies and Gentlemen, Today we take not another step towards annihilation. But the first step towards the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections, into the subjects major muscles. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. Then to stimulate growth. The subject will be saturated, ...with Vita rays."

"That wasn't so bad," Steve said softly.

"That was only the penicillin sweetheart you have a lot more to go," I said before taking a deep breath.

"Serum infusion, beginning in, five. . . four. . . three. . . two. . . one. . . Now, Mr. Stark!" He yelled as Stark flipped the switches. "Steven, can you hear me?"

"Probably to late to go to the bathroom, right?" He laughed.

"We will proceed. That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's forty percent. All signs are normal. That's fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy. Steven, Steven. Shut it down! Steven. Shut it down!" The doctor yelled as the procedure pushed on and the blood pulled from my body making me weak. Steve screamed as pained coursed through him. The lights flickered around us.

"No! Don't, I can do this!" Steve yelled through the pain. I gritted my teeth.

"Eighty . . . Ninety. That's one hundred percent!" The doctor yelled the smoke coming from Steve's tube.


End file.
